who truly belongs here
by smorgasbord
Summary: In another world Sarah is also called Snow. Now a twoshot with sassy Rumbelle and Jefferson.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke at night is all sharp corners and long shadows, so strange and alien and she wonders why she never noticed it before, perhaps it is because she sees through Snow's eyes now.

She had stolen away from Emma and Charming, seeking the silence and solitude of empty streets. Now perched on the end of the sidewalk she finds herself engaged in a staring contest with the trees (alive and so very, very green) and she has to laugh at the absurdity of it all, standing here in Mary Margaret's clothes peering into the forest through Snow's eyes.

And maybe she's being melodramatic but she thinks she's having a bit of an identity crisis.

She misses being Mary Margaret, being a teacher, living with her best friend (Snow's daughter not hers), even dealing with the Madam Mayor was infinitely preferable to the not-quite-reality of the present.

It began about a week after the curse was broken (courtesy of true love's kiss). She had fallen asleep in Charming's arms and woken to the smell of pine smoke and the brightest smile she had ever seen. She supposes she should have panicked, waking up in an unfamiliar environment, in a stranger's embrace but he was warm and she was cold like ice, like snow and she let him hold her.

His name is Eric. He doesn't tell her but she knows.

He calls her Sarah.

She spent the day with him hunting for truffles in the forest. He picked her a bouquet of wildflowers and she kissed his stubbled cheek. It was only a light peck, her lips barely skimmed his skin and yet (and yet and yet…). The ground shifted beneath her feet and when she next gathered her senses she was again in Charming's arms in Storybrooke.

That was four months ago, the dreams (memories? Illusions conjured by the Evil Queen?) had not ceased, they were real, so real. She could feel his skin under her fingertips, the hair on his face, his calloused palms.

"Sarah," whispered into her neck.

Then she would wake up in Mary Margaret's bed next to Snow's husband.

She has stopped touching Charming, tried to avoid it as much as she could. She's not sure why; Snow loved him and she was Snow, she is Snow but she is also Sarah and she loves Eric too (more).

Eyes closed, arms stretched out, the wind combs through her hair and she remembers. The tiny hut with the cracked roof, hiding from the leaky ceiling under thick moose hide blankets, Eric's lips dancing under her collar, his fingers waltzing, gliding, twirling.

"Sarah," rumbling against her chest (her heart).

"Eric"

Eyes open.

She remembers asking Rumplestiltskin about Snow and Sarah and love because he has magic and Belle (love) so he must know and he does, but not really. He jokes that he prefers Eric to Prince Charming (she thinks she might agree) then he looks at her with those eyes (he sees, sees, sees) and tells her she is Snow White. He doesn't say that they need her true love to keep a step ahead of Regina, but she knows. He doesn't tell her that he's willing to sacrifice everyone's happiness for his forever (with Belle and Baelfire) but she knows this too and she knows she would sacrifice them all, for Eric.

Eric and his bright, bright smile, his strong grip around her shoulders, his love.

"Sarah," fluttering by her earlobe.

"Eric!"

He's standing behind her, covered in dirt and soot, sweat streaking his brow. She reaches for him, grasping his hand in both of hers, feeling with her fingertips and palms and skin. He's real (alive and so very, very warm).

"How did you…?"

He doesn't answer, just feels her.

"Come away with me."

"Yes." Always yes.

"Sarah," floating in the breeze.

(-)

Belle leans against the window sill, "I think she's happy."

The beast chuckles, "I think the prince is going to be a little upset."


	2. Chapter 2

_"You found me."_

_"I will always find you"_

(-)

Rumplestiltskin is sporting a new bruise and Charming is nursing a bleeding lip before Belle sweeps in with a dangerously pointy candelabrum to break up the fight.

"What is the matter with you two?" she throws Charming a glare, running cool fingers over Rumple's purpling skin.

"I'm fine dearie," Rumple hisses as she presses his bruised cheek, "the prince is a violent drunk."

The pawn shop is a mess of broken glass and splintered wood. Belle turns to Charming, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised, "You're going to have to pay for that you know."

Charming is also a mess, of dirty clothes and matted hair, face unshaven. He stunk of whiskey.

"The Blue Fairy told me," he slurred between heavy pants, "you sent her away!" another poor table is flipped on its side.

Rumplestiltskin moves in front of Belle, arms poised, fingers twitching and sends him a look of unmitigated distaste, "That dirty little moth hates me just as much as Regina…"

"But it's the truth isn't it?" he's shouting now, swaying in anger, "you sent Snow to some other world! Why?"

"Charming!" Emma launches herself through the debris and restrains him before he could tackle Rumplestiltskin in his drunken rage, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"No! Emma no!" he struggles violently against her grip, "Regina said Snow ran off with another man but that was a lie wasn't it? Where is she?"

The room freezes at the sound of explosive cracking. Belle stands fiercely in front of a shattered mirror.

"Her name is Sarah," she says in a lilting tone, as though they were having a fancy picnic on a sunny day, "She's in love with Eric, and you," she points at Charming and orders, "will not ruin it."

"You're insane!" he spits out and Belle stamps her foot, offended

"No Charming she's not," Emma sighs, she's lost count of how many times they've explained to him, "Henry's book…"

"I don't care about Henry's book!" he breaks free of her and staggers to the door, "It's a bunch of lies Emma! Snow would never leave me!"

"But she's not Snow!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" he presses his forehead against the creaky and sucks in a shaking breath, "I'm going to find her."

Emma rushes after him.

Rumplestilskin wraps himself around Belle and laughs as they pick through the wreck.

"You broke my mirror dearie."

"I love you too," she mumbles into his jacket.

(-)

_"I love you."_

_"I'm sorry"_

(-)

Jefferson tries to slam his door on Charming's fingers.

"Please, I need your help!"

"Last time someone asked me for help the Queen of Hearts chopped my head off," the hatter rubs his temples tiredly, "Go away prince."

"Papa?" Grace calls from the mezzanine.

"I'll be there in a minute sweetheart," he kicks out Charming's feet and closes the heavy double doors, "Go home prince."

"Please," Charming cries weakly through the oak.

"He sounds so sad papa," Grace hops down the stairs, "can't you help him, just this once?"

Jefferson sighs in defeat.

"Fine."

(-)

_"Stop!"_ she screams

Eric and Charming have their swords trained at each other's throats. Sarah rushes forward and tugs at Eric's waist. He leans into her and Charming watches as they move together, in sync, soft and beautiful like butterfly wings.

"Snow!" he starts forward but she raises her palm to halt him

"My name is Sarah."

He dares not meet her sympathetic gaze. Fists clenched, teeth grinding, he shakes his head forcefully, "He has brainwashed you!"

Eric growls and lifts his sword, Sarah sighs sadly.

"Look at me prince," she says

Charming lifts his head and they watch each other. He searches her eyes, questing, slaying monsters and battling demons. He storms the tower to save his princess…

"You're not Snow."

He steps back, shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry," she offers.

He shakes his head once, "No, _I'm_ sorry."

He turns and walks briskly to Jefferson. Sarah waves at his back and Jefferson flashes her a brief smile before they disappear in a whirlwind of leaves and a hat.

Eric closes his arms around her and she relaxes against him.

"Sarah," drifting in the clouds

—

**a/n: **I took a break from Greek Mythology to write this because Chris Hemsworth and Rumbelle and, and le sigh~ Till now this story is predominantly set in the Once Upon a Time universe and I would really like to explore the other Snow and her reaction to Sarah but I feel like I have stretched this story to its limits, I'd be grateful if you guys could provide me with feedback regarding this or anything else about this story.


End file.
